1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic agent for ophthalmic disease comprising aminoalkoxybibenzyls or a salt thereof as an active ingredient. More particularly, it relates to a therapeutic agent for glaucoma, and an ocular hypotensive agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glaucoma is considered to be a group of diseases wherein the entoptic tissue (particularly function of optic nerve cell) is damaged from lesions causing an abnormal ocular tension. Normally, the principal factors of the mechanism causing lesions are considered to be ischemic symptoms and disorder of optic nerve axonal flow due to mechanical compression in the lamina cribrosa caused by an increase in ocular tension. However, the mechanism of the increase in ocular tension is not clear at present. Further, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 13427/1988, the structure of aminoalkoxybibenzyls and a salt thereof is described. It is also described that they has an effect to increase an anticoagulant action and a prostaglandin I.sub.2 action.
The significance of glaucoma as degenerative diseases has been increasing in advanced nations which have already entered in an ultra aging society, and good remedies for glaucoma have been requested still now.